creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Banningk1979
Welcome to my Talk Page. If you need help with anything, have any specific questions or would like a review/critique of a story, please feel free to leave me a message here. Make sure to sign your post so I can write you back. Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 In Torment Series Hello, Banningk. I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could take a look at the sequel to In Torment in the Writer's Workshop? It's fairly large, but even some insight on a single paragraph would help a great deal. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:467228 ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 17:26, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Hi Banning Could you read my pasta The Forest of Things You Want to Happen and give me some feedback? Reason being, it seemed to be quite welcomed by a few people, and I want to make a sequel with the forest idea, but not sure how to go about it. Since you're quite good at sequels, plotlines and all the fancy linking each story has to have to its prequels, could you suggest some ideas? Thanks [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 18:40, June 2, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 :Thank you very much for your feedback! :Have you got any suggestions about the sequel problem? :With much appreciation, :[[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 19:28, June 2, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 ::Alright, thanks for the helpful advice! ::[[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 14:36, June 3, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 Thanks for the welcome! Have a good day!TheEditorOfWikis18 (talk) 14:33, June 4, 2015 (UTC) thanks for the message, i will keep you in touch if i need anything else, thank you :) -ParanormalLover Would you mind reviewing my story on writers workshop. It's called I Think My Parents Have Been Replaced. If you can, thanks. If not, that is fine.--Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 22:10, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: New Tobit Chapter Hey, I bet you'd thought I'd forgotten, huh? I apologize for the delay. The bad news is that (and this is absolutely no fault of yours) I don't know how many more long pastas I can read. It's just a strain. The good news, though, is this may be the best Tobit story you've written. There were a couple small passages I didn't care for (due to my tastes), but all in all this was great. I loved the weaving together of the characters from the previous stories, the dramatic irony, the twists, and the new developments. The nightmare was undeniably horrific and unsettling without being gruesomely over-the-top (Goldilocks would say the horror content was "Just right!") and it's cool that the victims can send messages via dreams too. You have some issues with run-on sentences and improper use of commas, but we can work on that. If this is the last Tobit pasta I read, then I'm glad to end on such a high note. Great job! Raidra (talk) 23:49, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :Hmm...I think I can handle three more. I'll just have to pace myself. Thanks for your understanding! I'm always happy to leave you feedback. Best wishes. :-) Raidra (talk) 20:38, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Wanna read my new pasta? :) Sup, d00d! I recently submitted my first pasta in like 6 months and I was wondering if you'd like to give it a read. It's long, which is a first for me. I know how you like long pastas, and your critiques always hit the mark. When you have time, I'd really appreciate it. It's called Spiderland. Enjoy! XD Umbrello (talk) 01:42, June 5, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks, man! I'm glad I got your seal of approval. It's like the Nintendo Seal of Quality! Umbrello (talk) 02:22, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sure thing. Truth be told, I don't like marking things for review or deletion and would rather fix them up myself. I think there are two things I've marked for deletion and one was a sentence long. Back on topic, if you ever have to go somewhere and don't have time to finish editing a page, feel free to let me know and I'll be happy to take care of it to the best of my ability. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 02:48, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Yo Can you get me the latest deleted revision of this page please? Shining-Armor (talk) 02:24, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Apology to Homo Sapiens Can you rewiev my story Apology to Homo Sapiens at the Writer's Workshop? A person on the internet says (talk) 06:30, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Can you check my story on writers workshop Todd's Survival for grammar and spelling? death is comeing from shy song Generalflippy (talk) 05:37, June 6, 2015 (UTC) generalflippy Deletions Hey, it's great to see the amount of work you've been doing on QC on new pastas, thanks! Just a small thing, when you've deleted a pasta, it's useful for you to leave a talk page template on the page of the person who first contributed it. So, you would go to the page's history, open the talk of the initial contributor, and leave a new message with the template. For example, if the story was deleted for quality standards issues, you would leave ~~~~. If the story was deleted for being unfinished, you would leave ~~~~. There's a full list of talk page templates at Category:Talk page templates, taking a look through them would probably be a good idea, as some of the titles are seemingly totally irrelevant to what the template actually does. It's just because the templates give the user some info about why their story was deleted and warn them not to reupload, so there's less of a chance of them doing so. Anyway, thanks again, | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:05, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :Yep, simple as that. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:15, June 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry, forgot to mention, if you're deleting an older story (one older than, say, a week), the author may not be active anymore, so leaving a talk page notification is useless, so don't bother. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:44, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Derp I responded to your message on my own talk page instead of yours. I hate when I do that, lol. Umbrello (talk) 21:14, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Can you reverse the deletion for a second? I was writing on a tablet and the entire Creepypasta didn't fully come out. OddBloogerIsBack (talk) 17:28, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about the numbers on my deletion appeal. I don't know why they're there. i like the creepy pasta wiki my favorite is slendermen i made my own her name is jessie torrors but her creepy pastta name is teliport she telliports ove coarse she has mind control she left things with her mind and she flys to so ya - the famouse marinette Is my newest version of Todd's Survival up to quality standards? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:468518 --Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 01:36, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the edit, man. The story looks much cleaner now. I Own cows (talk) 06:27, June 12, 2015 (UTC) adding new message About the New Contest! June-July 2015 Demon/Devil Writing Challenge! What if the story is in sequences? Also could this be an already unloaded story? I have one already up that you might have already reviewed where the demon flies up someone's nose and takes over their brain. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 23:47, June 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Demon Contest Oh, okay. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 04:01, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Poking Fun I just wanted to give you a heads up that my Devil contest entry pokes a bit of fun at you, but it's meant in a playful sort of way, not a hateful way. I can't really go into specifics without spoiling it, but you'll likely know it when you see it. I just thought I'd let you know of my intent with it, so you weren't surprised and might not wonder if I was trying to subtly insult you (I'd never do that). If you can't spot it when you read it, let me know and I'll point it out. I'm still a ways from completing it, but it's coming along great. I still need to nail down the creepy element though, not much of that is present :| I've been reading User:GreyOwl's stories for the last few days and noticed that you liked them as well, I just wanted to let you know that her characterization's had some influence on my writing. So I think you'll like it. I'm going to ask her if it's okay to credit her as an influence after I finish writing my pasta. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 18:48, June 13, 2015 (UTC) It's Out Hey, Banningk. I don't mean to bother you- but I've finally released In Torment In Hell. Any insight on the story, or even a part of it (do to its size) would be highly welcomed. Thanks for giving me your time, whether you check it out or not. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 16:19, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I am currently working on finishing the rest of your Tobit series as you recommended, and I still haven't been disappointed. And I never said your stories were like Game Of Thrones, GOT falls short, as it is based on hundreds or regurgitated trite fantasy novels made before, while yours is far more original. I'm not sure if you have attempted to professionally publish or not, but you should. Readers cannot keep being disappointed by New York Times bestselling trash and vampire vomit, people who don't belong to our niche group should be given the opportunity to be exposed to stories like yours. When reading your stories the Semi-Aquatic Ape theory was brought to my mind (you may ask me for further information on it if you are interested). It is an evolutionary theory that deems humanity near the 65 million y.a. mark became semi-aquatic due to the documented flooding of the Earth. This has inspired authors and sociologists to write about the ocean and how it has shaped human fear and pre-religion, sort of like your story of the Primes. Mind you, the theory is Semi-Aquatic and not Aquatic, as that is a different one altogether. I hope it helps to inspire you further. I apologize for the long message. TanninAwake (talk) 20:29, June 15, 2015 (UTC)TanninAwake Hi I'm Slender Girl And I like your page and your post It's very cool and scary Hi I'm Slender Girl And I like your page and your post It's very cool and scary Hi banningk1979 I love you page But I love slender man more Can you help me I'm very scared of Jeff the killer please email me the answer private Thanks Slendy Re: Your contest submission Oh wow, my bad. Perhaps I should have read more carefully. Sorry Banning, won't happen again. Ameagle (talk) 04:14, June 17, 2015 (UTC) You still there? Did you see my Mr. Dupin blog? I'd love to get a follow up by you! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:14, June 17, 2015 (UTC) What do you mean please email me Of Snuff and The Mind Hey, I know I just got you to read a story of mine, and that it was a fairly large one, but I figured you may want to check out Of Snuff and the Mind, seeing as you make a little cameo. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 09:35, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I'm a new author and my first post was Guilt and Harmony. Shortly after posting it had been taken down for not meeting standards, I am messaging you to find out how they were not met, and if you may help me to better it so that I may post it again. Thank you for your considerration.18:47, June 17, 2015 (UTC)Moltenpsyko (talk) I apologize for the re-posting I am re-posting this because of the lack of headline from my previous message. I apologize again for this and will be more cautious in the future. Hello, I'm a new author and my first post was Guilt and Harmony. Shortly after posting it had been taken down for not meeting standards, I am messaging you to find out how they were not met, and if you may help me to better it so that I may post it again. Thank you for your considerration.Moltenpsyko (talk) 18:51, June 17, 2015 (UTC)